Lemon is sweet
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Yeah, exactly what you expected with a 'Lemon' in the title, in M-rated category.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs/SI and my stories, and nothing else.**

 **I'm going to use this story, as a distraction from my main ones. A little...fantasy here and there...**

 **If you want any suggestions, feel free to voice it out. And...**

* * *

Ay ay ay! Don't burn the scripts, Kuro!

Kuro: "No way in hell I'm letting this survive! Why do you think doing that is a good idea?"

Hey! I'm making my first M-rated story, so…

Kuro: "That's not the point! Even when all of my wives agreed…"

IF: "Now now, Kuro, don't be like that. Besides, we know you, and this wouldn't affect us much."

Kuro: "But, but…"

Compa: "And you're doing that with the girls you like, which is basically everyone you know. So it's not like you're going to abandon them."

Kuro: "*Crying* I thought you would be on my side…"

Charlotte: "You forgot the girls also wanted you, right? Don't deny a good chance like that."

Kuro: "*Still crying* You too? Why?"

For your information, the Creator, which is me, just gave Kuro and his wives the scripts of the story I'm planning to write. Of course, the girls are embarrassed about it, but they know that they would have a bit of fun with it too. Kuro, on the other hand, is furious that I would give out their 'privacy' like that, and he's trying to do what he thought it's the best thing to do, and it would have been succeeded if I didn't interfere.

Kuro, after wiping the fake tears away: "Creator! What the fuck just went through your head?"

Woah! That's a change…

Kuro: "For the only sake of the T-rated stories will I hold my tongue back. Also, what about the others, ESPECIALLY the CPUs? Do you REALLY think having a 'one-night' with them is a good idea?"

Hey, if that's a 'one-night' all the girls want, then why bother denying the pleasure? Also, they heard everything.

Kuro immediately snaps to the door leading to the outside, and sees a couple of shadows behind it. Then they disappear with footsteps outside, as Kuro runs to it, opens and looks outside, only to cough lightly at the smoke that's caused by the running. "Damn it all. Now they're going to think that I'm a pervert…"

IF sips. "We know you're one from the beginning. But we also know about your morals, that's what we love about you."

Kuro turns back and whines: "But our privacy…"

Charlotte: "Is already lost when we heard about The Creator."

Kuro sighs. "So you girls are okay with that?" The three nod. "Then…*slaps his own face* No no no, bad Kuro! *Steady breathes* Alright, I'm asking the others, and I will have them denying it…"

Later…

Kuro: "*Slams his face on the table* You two…"

Histoire: "I don't really see the problems."

Arfoire: "Besides, it would be fun."

Kuro: "Girls…we are talking about THAT! And if the Creator is crazy enough, he would put me AND YOU TWO into the same situation!"

Histoire: "You DID sleep with me before, remember?"

Kuro: "That's that simple, nothing more! This is more complicated!"

Arfoire sighs. "A hundred years old, and you are still…Better enjoy it while you can, you know?"

Kuro stands up and slams his hands on the table. "That's it! I'm sure the Oracles, ESPECIALLY Chika, would NOT allow this to happen!"

Leanbox's Basilicom

Kuro: "Chika…Why?" "Hey, if you're someone else, I would have kicked you out of here instantly. But, Creator offered you a good chance like that, and I could even join in too, so it's a win-win to me." "…I'm a stranger…" "Not to us anymore. So, if you plan to do so, call me in too."

Lowee's Basilicom

Mina blushes. "Well…I'm a bit against it…" "YES, THANK YOU MINA! FINALLY SOMEONE…" "But if Blanc truly wants it, then I wouldn't force her not to do so." … *Caw* *Caw* … "So…your answer is…" "It depends on her, not me. But, if you ask me to do so…" 'Please say no, please say no…' "Then I wouldn't mind either." 'NO! WHY! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BRIBE THEM CREATOR?' "I…I see…well then, I'm going now…" "Also, if you want to teach Rom and Ram…" "FUCK THAT! I'M OUT!"

Planeptune's Basilicom

Kuro: "Histy, please, for fuck's sake…"

Histy blushes a bit. "It's their choices, not ours!"

Kei: "And we can blackmail them a bit…"

Kuro: "You two ARE going to get involved in this…"

Kei: "So? Give me a good pay, and I would do whatever you want."

Kuro, again, does what he did before Histoire and Arfoire. "You and your business characteristic…"

Histy: "But, I don't think the Creator would let me involve in this. I mean, with my side…"

Kuro: "You forgot that I can change my size…why the fuck did I give that idea out, SHIT!"

T.O's realm…

Kuro: "T.O, is there ANY chance I could get out of this?"

T.O: "Sorry dude, I can't help you this time…"

Kuro turns and asks Kurome: "Kurome, help me in this…" Only to see her with nosebleed. "Kurome…with you…in a bed…" "WHAT THE ACTUAL…DAMN IT ALL! CREATOR! I WILL NOT FORGET THIS!"

Hyperdimension, in a café…

Kuro: "That's my problem…"

Saito drinks his coffee before saying: "How should I react to this? Jealous that you have a perfect opportunity, or angry that my wife MIGHT be involved in this?"

Kuro: "I'm sure as hell the Creator wouldn't do so. Though, he MIGHT ask Ultra Falcom for this…"

Saito: "I know about rule 34 and such, but about Rom and Ram…"

Kuro: "If Creator really wants to do that, then I really don't have choices…What the hell is he thinking?"

*Shrug* Just feel like doing so.

Kuro: "You have no place to talk here. So, what would be your suggestion to me?"

Saito: "To be honest, just go with the flow. I'm sure the girls understand."

Kuro: "Having the sign 'playboy' behind my back is the last thing I want to deal with."

Saito: "Hey, if you're not, then the girls wouldn't fall for you that easily."

Kuro: "…Since when I'm one?"

Saito: "Probably after you married IF and Compa AT the same time…"

Kuro: "That's it. I give up. Do whatever you want."

Glad that you're staying on my side. But, I'm not going to be distracted by this, so at least you have some time to prepare your mind, and…what does it call again?

 _Your body? Your soul?_

No, not that…Um…

Kuro just gives a middle finger to the sky. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. And if you don't have anything else to say… GET THE FUCK OUT!"

* * *

 **A little salt from my other self :P. Anyway, this is just the beginning. The real thing would start from the next chapter. But I won't make a schedule for this story, so you might have to wait for long between chapters.**

 **Also, you might want to check my main-stream stories if you don't understand something.**

 **So uh, yeah...see you in the future, I guess?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my OCs/SI. And I gain nothing profitable.**

 **So...I come up with this chapter...still questioning what I just wrote. No really, I'm still questioning it, even AFTER I finish this chapter. But, oh well, SI would understand...would he?**

 **And yep, this story is just lemons and fluffing stuffs, nothing related to the main stories. Well, not really 'not related', but it won't stay in the middle of any stories. Just a 'behind the story' story.**

 **This chapter has...quite a lot of fetishes that many wouldn't like. If you're not a fan of corruption, futanari, tentacles and...overloaded stuffs, then you would like to skip this chapter and wait for the next. I gave you a fair warning, so don't blame me if you don't like it.**

 **So, enjoy the first real chapter of Lemon is sweet...I will tell you something in the end about this chapter.**

* * *

I'm going to regret this. I just know it…*Sigh* Here we go…

For those who already know me, welcome back. For those who don't, let me give you a quick run-down about myself. Call me Kuro, and I am…no, WAS a student, a normal student who had his own problems with his life. Going to university, studying, working part-time for a little back-up, and trying to find a girlfriend…Things went on well enough…Until one night, I thought I would have a goodnight sleep, and I earned a slap of reality to the face when I woke up, to see I was in one of the most dangerous universe that people SHOULDN'T step in without proper preparations, or even avoided it at all costs: Heavenly Host. Using all the knowledge I had, I managed to save 'The Nine' from Kisaragi Academy, and most of the rest. Of course, even the 'Victims' and the 'Causes' of this place. But, 'an eye for an eye'. While they're able to escape this place, their 'counterparts', the ones who suffered, can't go away, but at least they had returned to their normal self. With me though…I died.

People say death is the end. To me, it's the beginning of my journey.

I really thought the same too, only until I did that: using spells from the Book of Shadow to save myself. Of course, it was just an accident, but it worked. I turned myself into…how to make it easy for you to understand…alright, I turned myself into a self-aware Jason Voorhees. Basically I won't feel pain anymore, BUT I am still able to do so IF I want to. And so I do. Also, with a second spell to absorb the Darkness in this place, I gained the control of all types of Dark power. But, you would ask: if I had that power, then how come I can't escape this place?

Well, 'escape' is not a right word, but it's not wrong either.

Due to the fact I came here WITHOUT 'Sachiko ever after' charm, I have no way to return back to my original world. But, with the power, I can go to another universe except my old one. The reason?

It's because of him, my other self. The Creator.

He, with me, knew how Heavenly Host worked. But, he had the idea that: 'What if I go there and save the others?' That one innocent thought, caused me to be the one replacing his place.

And then, he also appeared. The Observer, or T.O for short. To put it lightly, his role is like The Outsider from Dishonored. However, he's more active than the original guy.

Back to me. After a year since I went there, The Creator allowed me to travel to another universe, and of course, I took the offer. Didn't mean that I escaped the cursed school, it bound to me since then.

The next one I went to was the universe of 'fan-service, funny and humorous moments', Hyperdimension Neptunia.

The only problem was: None of that was the truth when I first came there.

Cracked sky, darkness everywhere, and no green could be seen…Yeah, I thought I went to another one like Heavenly Host. But no, once I accidentally stepped on a sigh that wrote 'Planeptune', I knew what I was dealing with. I had to rush to the main city, while having to kill any monsters in my sight. I managed to save the survivors of the fallen nations, and helped them rebuild the world back. And during that, I decided to mess with Sharicite, and, surprisingly, I turned myself into a CPU as well.

Now, don't call me a prodigy, I never am. It's just luck of a draw.

And then, from that point, I became the world leader. Not ruler mind you, I have no rights to be one. My role was only to protect people, and help them building the world. I'm in no position to order people doing what I want them to do without them agreeing. And, after a while, I confessed my love to my wives.

IF and Compa.

Now, before you accused me for being playboy, let me explain. I WAS aware they loved each other. HOWEVER, none of them were brave enough to say it. Also, I was confessed by many ones, but they're the only ones I truly have feelings for them. So, I took the opportunity, and luckily, they accepted. Then, I made a plan to make them confess to each other as well. So now, three of us are in a triangle of love. No conflicts, whatsoever.

Dude, I think it's enough.

*Rolling my eyes* Don't ruin it, Creator. Besides, THIS hasn't reached the main point.

Oh…ah yeah, that…

If you don't understand what Hyperdimension I landed into, this is the answer: It was after the CONQUEST ENDING of Re;birth 2. Yep, all except Nepgear died. And she disappeared as well, so I took their place for a while. A while, because, SHE returned, possessed by the Deity of Sins, and controlled the monsters and killed everyone. EVERYONE. Luckily The Creator had a plan, to teleport people to another universe, or the killed ones were reincarnated into someone else. But I didn't know that back then. So, the only ones left, I assumed, were me, my kids Schwarz and Weiss, and Histoire. I managed to kill Nepgear, along with Deity of Sins, and then found out what happened. If I wanted to hate her, after that, I can't. She did nothing wrong, she just picked a wrong path to follow. After the Last Battle, I raised my kids in sadness and despair, but they didn't know that yet. And when they're old enough and capable enough to protect themselves…I opened a portal to another universe, randomly, for them and Histoire to walk through, then I used my power to destroy the world before I left with them.

And the other end of the portal, is where I'm living with my family now, a new Hyperdimension, before everything happened. So we undone everything, and followed the line of the happy endings of the series.

Enough?

*Grunt* *Shotgun pumping* Don't forget I still hate you for this.

Yeah, this is NOT the story, if you want to know more about me. If you haven't forgotten yet, the title of the story is 'Lemon is sweet'. So…*Grunt* I really, REALLY, don't want this, but…

Hey, at least you…

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kuro shouts to the sky, making Saito jump a bit.

"Jesus, people might think you're suing me."

Kuro slams his head on the café table. "Seriously, I hope I don't have to do this…"

Saito: "Well, with the problem you're having now…I can only wish you good luck."

Kuro grunts. "Thanks for that, Adam." Then he stands up. "I'm going to do a few quests now. If something happens…" "Yeah, yeah. I will call you, don't worry. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Sunset…

"So are you going to…" "I'm thinking the Creator would do that. Even with my protests…"

I happened to pick a quest that Older Marvy has taken as well. We're now roaming through the forest to find the Fire Dragon. No, we're not going to kill it. The requester told us to find him a better place to stay, since it's a bit cramp for him to live through time. But the requester asked to have at least one CPU to escort the other Guild Member, since they're able to fly and catch up with the Fire Dragon, in case if he gets some problems.

"I think we're nearby now, I can feel the heat raising up."

I reactive my nerve system, and true to her words, the area feels like it's catching on fire. "He's definitely around her. Let us separate. If one of us gets to him, call the others, okay?" Marvy nods as she takes a right turn, while I take the left.

About three minutes later, I manage to find our objective. But…The requester seems to make a mistake: That Fire Dragon is a female, not a male. How do I know? She's protecting her egg from the incoming wolves. One tries to sneak up behind her, but I intercept by slashing it in two with my right katana. With the left one, I channel my power in it and do quick-draws and kill the remain ones.

Once I confirm there's no other threats, I walk to the dragon, who stops using her body to cover the egg and moves her head towards me. I raise my hand up to greet her: "Hello there. Someone has asked the Guild to escort you to another comfortable place. Do you know who requested it?"

She points one of her nails to herself. "I see. Well then, let me call my partner and we will depart, okay?" The Dragon nods, as I open the HUD to call Marvy. "Hey Marvy, it's me. I found the Dragon, she's unharmed." … No answer. "Marvy, can you hear me?" Nothing. I open Research Land's Locator to find her, and it shows that… she's in the middle of a lake, a full hundred meter under water.

"WHAT THE…" Why the hell would she be there? I turn to the Dragon. "Sorry, but I need to find my partner, she might be in danger. Here…" I put a shield device down and it covers the Dragon and the egg. "It would keep you out of danger for a while. I will be back shortly." She nods, as I turn into Hybrid Heart and rush to where Marvy is, if the Locator is right.

When I reach to the lake, I can see bubbles floating up in the middle of it. I instantly jump into the lake and call out my boot thrusters to help me dive down faster. A few seconds later…

"HMM! HMM!"

… Creator? Yeah? I don't remember this part in the script? You burned it, remember? Even when I tried to stop you. Without it, you're going to be blinded about this. So…I'm fucked, ain't I? Yep.

Well, I am not right now, not literally. But…Marvy is. A lot of her clothes parts are torn, showing off her massive boobs being 'massaged' and her nipples being sucked by those tentacles of the kraken. The thing has forced one of its tentacles down her throat, moving up and down repeatedly. Her arms are tied, and her hands are trying desperately to pull herself out of the situation. Some more tentacles wrap around her waist and her legs, the later ones spread the legs for the main ones to enter into her body through both of her holes. And…judging by the big bulge she's having now, that thing probably has come into her a few times already…

Yeah, I'm ending that now. I use only one katana and quick-draws some of its parts, causing it to roar in pain as those parts start leaking out blood. It then releases a half-unconscious Marvy out and tries to attack, however, that's the last mistake it did, as I immediately use Vergil's Judgement Cut End to end its life. Once the thing bursts into data, I rush to Marvy's place and puts a finger and check her neck…Good, the Immortality System still works. I teleport us out of the water and to the shoreline, where I lay her down on the ground and start using PCR to wake her up. After a minute, Marvy coughs violently and tries to sit up, but I restrain her from doing so by putting a hand on her chest. She then turns to me, as she tries to smile. "Thanks, Kuro. You saved me…" "No, I should be the one apologizing you. I shouldn't have made that plan…" "Don't worry, accidents happen. Though…" She looks down to see her big stomach, as she giggles nervously. "Can you help me with that?"

I roll my eyes, since that's a bit of a joke about my 'current' problem. "How? You want me to…" "Just put your hand on it and push it lightly. You know, when IF and Compa…" "Yeah, yeah…But, you might get…a little bit discomfort…" "Compared to what happened to me, it's nothing." I sigh and decide to block my hearing system and start the work. During that, I can see Marvy grunting in…pleasure, if that's the right face I'm seeing right now. Then I suddenly remember: I didn't gain anything from that kraken. I turn back the system, and have the…mixed signal of pleasure and not hearing the girl's moan. "Marvy…" The girl stops a bit and asks back: "What is it?" "You summoned that kraken, didn't you?" I stop what I'm doing to wait for the answer. And she laughs. "You found out, huh?" I growl in frustration and knock on her head. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were in real danger." "Hahaha…well, I'm sorry, but the Creator wanted you to do that, so I thought this would be a good idea for the mood…" I sigh, and decide to push on her stomach a bit harder, forgetting that, it would just make her feel better…

After a while, most of the liquid the kraken put in her has gone out. But now, Marvy looks like she's in a bliss. This, is, not, going to be good. For me.

"Thanks, Kuro." "You are welcome. Now, let's finish the job before it gets dark." "With this kind of clothes?" I sigh and flick my fingers, thinking her uniform would fix itself back. And guess what, nothing happens. I do a few more times, same result. "Creator…" *Whistling while checking on Facebook* "Damn you." I take off my coat and cover Marvy up, before transforming into Hybrid Heart…

Marvy: "Kuro, I can walk on my own." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am…" But when she stands up, her legs give away, and she nearly falls to the ground if I didn't see that coming. "Sorry." "Don't be. But that confirms my suspicion." I then carry her bridal-style, much to her surprised, and fly away.

During that, I notice that Marvy's face is being red now, probably because of how I'm carrying her now. Though, I do smell something else…Lust.

After that, we finish the job, with EVERYONE in the Basilicom staring at us. I decide to 'poker face' about this and fly back to my house, with Marvy still in my arms. Upon landing down to the front yard, I instantly meet IF and Compa, with the former tapping her foot for explanation.

"From what I remember from that script, I thought we're the first ones." "I burned it. That's when things stop following that." "So…you and Marvy…" "Nope. Just her own doing." "Aww, but it's for you…" "Definitely not. IF, Compa…" "We know. We're going now. Have some fun you two." …That's not what I'm talking about.

Anyway, I bring her to my private room (Each of us has one, and a big one for all of us if we want to sleep together), and head to the bathroom. There, I put the girl into the bathtub and remove the remain pieces of her clothes, since we now know they can't be recovered. "You don't have to do so…" "It's my own fault in the first place. Just relax and enjoy." Then I turn the water to a comfortable temperature, and start walking out… "Why don't you join me as well?" "Sorry, but no. I don't want to get killed by CC2 for that reason."

I throw Marvy's remnant of the outfit to the table, and head to the wardrobe to find clothes that fit her. Oh and I'm not a pervert if you think I keep woman's clothes in my wardrobe. Mine is a pocket dimension itself, and it can give me any types of clothes I need. Anyway, it seems the only ones that fit her are her own, and Vert's. I pull out a uniform out, and lay it on the bed. Then I turn to my table and check the pieces to see if I miss anything. Once I make sure of it, I pick up the uniform and go to the bathroom's door and knock on it. "Hey, Marvy, are you finished?"

"KURO, I NEED HELP!" That's the last straw, as I instantly open the door to walk in…to trip my left leg on a thin wire, and while trying to balance myself, step my other foot to the shampoo bar, and slip right into the tub. With my outfit wetted, I raise my head up to see Marvy, still sitting in the tub in her birthday suit, giggling madly. "Got you Kuro!" I sigh and splat a bit of water to her face, who doesn't stop laughing. "Seriously, why?" "Just for the fan-service, you know."

I give up, the girls would do anything to 'have' me with them. And because my clothes are soaked now, I throw them into the washing basket and sink myself into the tub Marvy is currently in. She giggles again: "Give up?" "Yeah, and since it's M-rated, I'm not going to stop you."

* * *

Marvy smiles and starts leaning on me, making her chest touch mine. "You know, you could have done this way sooner…Fifty years ago or such…" "Won't it be a couple of years?" "Your time is different than ours…" Then she notices something poking her legs. "Hehe, you got excited just from this?" I blush. "How would I not? Being around you pretty girls, no one would be able to resist this. And after you were being raped by the thing you summoned…"

I can't say anything more as she puts her lips onto me. A bit startled, but then I return the favor, as we start making out. Our tongues are dancing in each other's mouth, trying to gain domination. And due to me being stronger than her, and my own limits being broken, I manage to push her back a bit while our lips are still connected. My hands now grab her massive breasts and start fondling them, making her moan in my mouth.

After a while, we break the kiss, but my hands are still working, and regularly pinching her nipples, making her blush red. "Kuro…that's so good…" She then grabs my head and shoves me into her right breast, my teeth touch her nipple. Taking it as her invitation, I open my mouth and bite it gently while my hands are still in motion, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Then, I move one of my hands down to her stomach, rub her belly button a bit which makes her giggle between her moaning, then move down to the most sacred place.

"Wait, Kuro. I'm still…Ah…" I start rubbing her lower lip and interrupt her words, then use my middle finger and push it into her. Marvy raises her left hand to cover her mouth, thinking it would be embarrassed to moan so loudly. That would only make me want to hear her, as I start fingering her slowly, then faster while inserting a second finger in her. I can feel her inner wall clamping on my fingers, and it starts getting wetter and wetter, indicating she's about to cum.

"A little too soon, Marvy. Try to hold it up a bit." "How can I? I'm still sensitive…" "That's your fault anyway." I stop sucking her breast and pull out my fingers, then walk out of the tub and sit on the chair in the bathroom. She has a question look in her face, until she sees my thing pointing up. "Marvy, can you help me with this?" I ask her innocently, knowing well that she would take it.

And she giggles a bit as she climbs out of the tub, and kneels down before me. "Little guy wants to have some fun with me? That's so cute." She then places her hand on the head and starts rubbing it gently. I whine a bit in pleasure, as she uses her other hand to grab on my balls and massage them as well. Then, she moves her face down and kisses on the forehead, before opens her mouth and sucks it. And to make it better, she uses her tongue to move around it before sucking my thing into her mouth.

"Guh…that's good, Marvy…" Now it's my turn to moan, as Marvy moves her head up and down slowly, and then faster each time she nearly reaches the end, due to now my thing is too big for her to swallow whole. With the rest of my thing, she uses her left hand to stimulate it, while using her right hand to masturbate. Then, a minute later, I feel the climax coming in, but I hold back. Though, Marvy notices the shaft being bigger and shaking a bit. She giggles as she looks at me with seductive eyes. 'You can give it to me. I will drink them all'. She talks to me through telepathy, while little me is filling her throat.

I suddenly have an idea, that I smirk to her. "Mind if I corrupt you, Marvy?" 'Eh?' That's her only response as I grab her head and push my penis down her throat, seeing it being expanded to fit my penis. Then I release ropes of cum into her, which are infused with my Dark power. Marvy drinks it greedily, however, she notices something strange, as she's cumming nonstop as well, while masturbating furiously.

After that, my penis isn't calmed yet, but I pull it out so that Marvy can breathe and register what's going on. She drinks the rest of my cum in her mouth, as she tries to rub her pussy with both of her hands. "Kuro…why is…my pussy…itching so much?"

"Look down a bit, Marvy, you will see." She looks down, and gasps to see a dark heart mark on the area of her womb, and a similar mark on her chest. "Kuro…what is this?"

"Don't worry, it's temporary, but these ones will make you feel good. And…" I squeeze her breasts, and she rolls her head back in pleasure as her breasts start producing milk. Not letting it go to waste, I start sucking both of them at the same time, making the poor girl scream. "Kuro! That's…that feels so amazing! Don't stop!"

Instead of listening to her, I do the exact opposite. "Why…Why do you stop?" The girl looks like she's in pain, as her eyes are having hearts now, and she's fingering herself hard with one of her hands squeezing her breast.

"I want your girlfriend to join as well. You want it, do you CC2?" I turn to the bathroom when I hear a surprised yelp outside. I walk to there and open to see her kneeling on the ground pleasuring herself.

CC2 tries to smile between the pants: "Can't help when I see you two doing that before me…So you broke your limits?"

I smile. "Guess so. About it…" I point to my still rock-hard member. She giggles and answers: "A little foreplay would be better…" She starts throwing her clothes out, leaving only her green underwear, as she leans to me and starts making out with me. She pushes me towards a wall, with our tongues twirling together, and she starts moving her wet entrance on my penis, stimulating it. Marvy has lost a lot of energy due to her cumming, as she crawls towards us and sucks the head of my dick. Since I'm still a bit sensitive, only a few moments later and I already release another wave into her mouth. But, instead of drinking it instantly, Marvy stands up and moves CC2 out of me, the later is getting horny, and kisses her while pouring my cum into her lover's mouth. CC2 drinks them all, and the marks also appear. Now, they turn to me with pleading eyes, waiting for me to satisfy their needs.

"I know you girls are crazed on me, but, how about giving me a show first?" I then start stimulating CC2's clitoris through her panty, making the girl moan and her eyes roll back. Then, I use my power, as she opens her mouth in surprise and hangs her tongue out in pleasure as a small bulge appears. Then, the bulge grows up, and bursts out of her panty to reveal a ten-inch penis. Marvy cheers quietly and kneels down, then swallows her lover's newly formed dick to the base, ignoring that it's expanding her throat. CC2 bends down and grabs the ninja's head in immense pleasure while screaming out loud. I put two fingers in her mouth from behind and she immediately sucks on it without hesitation. Seeing the corruption has worked well, I wait a bit for the girls to enjoy the new sensation, while my dick's making contact with CC2's back. After another minute, I can feel CC2 shivering as Marvy hungrily drinks all of the cum, which is a lot and it makes her stomach expand just a little bit.

Upon seeing that, my dick grows more, to the point I'm sure it could reach the back side of their wombs without problems. Marvy lays down to the floor in exhaustion, but CC2, after that sensation, can't stop there. Both of her hands grab Marvy's breasts as she immediately penetrates her lover, making the ninja scream in pleasure, but then she's shut up by a deep kiss from the cat girl. The futanari now moves her hip as hard as possible, pounding the helpless girl with her dick being visible through the bulge every time she enters the girl. The marks on them get darker and darker, to be the point it might be permanent on them.

Well, can't let them have the fun for themselves. I line up my dick in front of her pussy and poke her a little bit to tell her what I'm about to do. And as I thought, she ignores me completely. I chuckle, and push the tip inside of her. Now she returns me with widen eyes, and I wink at her and thrust into her womanhood, reshaping her pussy to match my dick. The girl starts to scream, however I put my lips on her to shut her up, while bouncing her mercilessly. Then I release the kiss and let our work be going. The girls are screaming like wild animals, as their stomachs are up and down, rhyming with the movements of our hips. I remain silent to listen to the music that the girls are making. The pure bliss on their faces makes me happy that I can satisfy them, albeit a little cheat there.

In the end, CC2 screams in pleasure as she pours cum after cum inside Marvy's baby-maker, as the stomach dwells up, making it look like she's 9-month pregnant. Cum drips out of her pussy, as her eyes have rolled back inside her head, which is filled probably with cum and pleasure as well. CC2, after releasing gallons of the liquid, sighs in relief, and plans to pull it out…

"Don't forget about me that easy, CC2." I whisper in her ear, as she remembers what's going on. "Kuro…you…" I smile and kiss her cheek. "Don't worry, you will feel it, like little Marvy here…" Then I start my thrusting again, this time at my hardest, as CC2 starts screaming again, her pussy clamping on my dick and trying to squeeze all I have. I smirk, and let her have what it wants: ropes and ropes of cum poured inside her pussy, expanding her stomach in the extreme. But, I'm not finished yet, as I can feel her pussy reaching its limit, I pull myself out and stab into her ass and start the process again.

"WAIT, KURO! THAT'S…NO! AH!" CC2 can only speak that much as I release my cum again, this time even more than what she's having in her womanhood. The newly cum pushes the ones in the pussy out, and starts heading to her mouth. The poor girl hugs her stomach, as she tries to close her mouth, but fails and the cum starts pouring out from her mouth as well. Her dick also comes from the sensitivity, making Marvy's stomach grow more and more.

After a while, my boner calms down, as I pull it out to see the cum is actually stuck there due to the fact I have released a lot and stayed there for a while. CC2 is laying on top of Marvy, her cum from the mouth is pouring out and lands into Marvy's waiting one. Upon seeing this, my boner returns. Sigh, this is just too erotic.

…You know, there's something I haven't tested yet. IF I mix the cum with both Share and Dark power, what would happen?

I pick CC2 up gently, as her dick disappears after a long shot, and lays her next to Marvy. Next, I walk up to Marvy's face and push my dick in her mouth, this time only the time. Then I infuse Share into the sperm, as I use her mouth to stimulate my member. Then, satisfied, I release a small amount of cum, as she unconsciously drinks it, and I pull my dick out. Then, I notice the marks fade away a little bit. So they just counter each other out, huh? Should have guessed that.

Though, her breasts don't stop making milk…Gamindustri logic, I guess.

I nudge Marvy a bit, as she regains her consciousness and looks at me. "Kur…Kuro…" She then looks down to her stomach, and CC2's own, then giggles. "It…happened, huh?" Then she notices the marks are not gone. "You said it's temporary."

"Well…I think you're still horny, so it hasn't fully gone." I then point to my thing. "Can I use your body to sate my need, please?"

Marvy raises her hand to stroke on it a bit. "Still so energetic, Kuro? After what you have done to CC2…" "A little perk of being a God…Now…" I then walk to above her and lay myself down a bit, and put my dick between her rack. "Hope you still have a bit of energy in you."

She smirks at me. "I'm a ninja, these are nothing to me." She then cups her breasts and sandwiches my dick, making me grin a bit. Then, she moves them up and down while sucking on my tip. Her nipples are still leaking milk out, and it flows down between her breasts, making my dick wetter and easier to move between her breasts.

'Do you want to cum inside me and corrupt me again?' "If you want to." I then pull my dick back, move down a bit and line myself to her rear. "Ready, Marvy?" "Oh, you want to go there?" "Want to feel what CC2 just received?" "Of course!"

I plug myself in full force, making Marvy move up a bit, and her breasts jiggle because of the sudden move as well. CC2's cum drips out a bit…I cast a spell to block the cum from coming out.

"What is that, Kuro? Are you planning something?"

I slowly move my hip, making her moan in response. While doing so, I put my hand on her stomach, gently massaging it.

"Don't tease me like that. I'm too horny now." "Relax, Marvy. You will know what I'm going to do soon." She gives me a question look, as I'm continuing my work. Then, the inside of her womb…

"Kuro! Did you put something inside of my pussy?" I smirk and move faster, giving her no chance to think about it and instead focus on the pleasing sensation in her ass. Her marks are getting darker, and a black line of the heart on her womb flows out from it and starts moving down and enters her womb. I speed up to maximum as her womb expands more and more.

"KURO! I FEEL SOMETHING COMING UP!" Before that happens, I raise her up, keep her in the air and turn her around so her back's facing me. I then thrust one more time, and pour the new cum inside again, though not as much as I did to the cat girl, making the girl scream in shock. And I stop the blocking spell, and make CC2's cum come out and send Marvy into heaven. Of course, that's not the only thing come out of her womb.

Marvy breathes in and out after the sensation. "Kuro…that's…intense…" Then, she notices the floor's covered completely in white. "Heh, how much cum have you released?"

I smile. "A lot, for you to get banged again." The cum suddenly gathers in one place right before us, before raising up and reshapes into a pure white futanari CC2. "Oh…my. You sure have a lot…" The new CC2 suddenly kisses Marvy. Then the body starts creating tentacles and they wrap around Marvy's body. And it also thrusts its dick into Marvy's gaping hole as well, making the girl orgasm several times instantly.

Both I and CC2 then start moving our hips in the same time, pumping cum into the ninja several times. With CC2, the tentacles before wrap themselves around Marvy's breasts, with two of them pinning her nipples and milking them out. The liquid is absorbed by the clone, making the chest part growing bigger. And that goes to Marvy's stomach, as it expands to a level that you would only see in the doujins. Of course, with my power, nothing is impossible.

After a while, I notice that Marvy has passed out. Oof, too much for her. I then retreat my power back, which makes all the cum in Marvy's pussy vanish, and the clone of CC2 as well. Yep, the one CC2 released was just my magic. Doesn't mean mine is as well. Let's just say the pent up through years and years are a bit much, and…the Creator just let it loose. Marvy and CC2 look like they are pregnant with my babies. Hmm…well, a little surprise wouldn't hurt anyone…

* * *

Next morning… My morality returns…

I slam my head on the table for the number I lost count. "What the fuck just happened last night?" For your information, the last sentence is a joke. I wouldn't let them have a migraine right from the beginning of a new day. Right now, I have invited Marvy and CC2, who I have moved and slept in my bed (NOT WITH ME!) last night, to join breakfast with my family. And from what they retold the story, and I rechecked the memories…Oh god…

Charlotte pats me. "At least you gave them fun times." "Thanks, Charlotte, but that's not helping my case…"

The two girls blush deeply about it. Marvy asks nervously: "About…the marks…are they going to be there forever?"

"Yep." I answer, still salty that I let the Creator control me like that. Seriously, why…

"And why…did you say…it's temporary?" CC2 asks me dangerously.

"Yep." I answer again.

…Silence… IF demands: "Give us a full explanation now."

"Through what I have done to you, the Dark power is in you two, so the marks are with you forever. HOWEVER, they only appear when you do that, so it won't be visible in any other circumstances."

Compa: "That's some complex marks."

"Indeed it is." I rise my head back up. "Let's continue our breakfast, it's getting cold." But before I could reach my fork, my phone rings up. I press the button and listen: "Hello…"

* * *

Anonydeath's POV

Ah, being a mysterious hacker is fun. Taking information from the others to myself, selling and trading it to the perfect people to gain credits, peeping on my dear Noire, and even receiving the Goddesses' orders themselves…

"ANONYDEATH!" I didn't turn back instantly, since I thought it's just the CPU of Lastation finding out what I did. However, three seconds later, I can hear my door being kicked down to the floor, and someone rushes in with heavy steps. I sigh and turn back, and meet face-to-face with a barrel of a machine gun. When I look at the owner, I can see Kuro's furious face with his eyes glaring daggers at me. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FOLLOW THE HYPERDIMENSION GODDESSES' REQUEST!" Okay, that's something I didn't expect from him, cursing and all. Oh well, just answer him and it would be okay.

"They gave me a good pay, so I did." And I see him enhancing the bullets with his Dark power. "And did you check the contents you hacked into my system?" "Why did you suddenly care about that? I thought you said I can do so without troubles." "Hack into the system, look into it and get out, I don't care since it's not leaked out. But you just made a copy of my personal life's videos and sent them to the CPUs of all people! So tell me. DID. YOU. CHECK. THE. CONTENTS. BEFORE. YOU. GAVE. THEM. WHAT. THEY. NEED." Wow, never seen him THIS angry. And even his tone as well.

"I…didn't. They just told me to give them a video that recorded yesterday. And that's it."

After that, Kuro's Death Aura dies down a bit, but he doesn't stop pointing the gun at me. "Now, delete the video. I will tell you what it was about, but I do NOT allow it to be spread. You got it?"

"Fine, fine. Jeez, why so serious?" I turn myself back to the video, and search back the video I made the copy. With a click of the button, it's gone. I look at Kuro, and true to his words, he pockets his gun, and tells me everything…

"Wow, so that's why you didn't curse before." "Yeah. Of course, it's strange when you talk about me, but that's the truth. Anyway, what I told you…" "Okay, okay. I get it." Kuro nods and walks out of my house, and my door then returns back to its normal state. "…Now that's an interesting story. I wonder what would happen if I hack into the Basilicom's cameras and record what…no, that would make Kuro be on my tail forever. Just watch, and enjoy." And I continue my daily life as a hacker, nothing more interrupts me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, I will say it again: WTF did I just create?**

 **Also, this is NOT my first intention to write this one. Like how you see Kuro's conversation with IF and Compa BEFORE the start of the 'you know it' and my conversation with Kuro when he saw Marvy's 'eye-catching' moment, I didn't plan this when I wrote this chapter, it just happened to come out.**

 **I don't know what my plan is when I wrote this, but hey, maybe some of you would have a few 'fun times' with yourself, and a few more new images of your waifus (if CC2 and Marvy are yours). Just maybe...**

 **Anyway, I think you can guess the next 'targets' Kuro would be after in chapter 2, right?**

 **SO yeah...see you in the next chapters...And I'm writing this in the middle of the dorminaty room with SEVEN more people staying with me for a few more days...this can't get any worse...I hope I'm not jinxing this, I'm already having enough problems for my life already...**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY WE ALL HAVE...**

 ***Grunting while turning the alarm off* Okay, who the hell touched my phone and set the different sound?**

 _ **I** **did.**_

 **Kurome? Why did you do so? My first thought was Kuro or T.O, not you.**

 _ **Look at the date of this story of yours.**_

 **"Hm...July 8, 2018... shit, about a year already? *Looking at the computer to see the unfinished chapter* Damn it..."**

 **So yeah, finally able to return to this story... and the shitty quality is still in this chapter, so feel free to critic it. Don't send hate comments, because I won't be bothered by it.**

 **There's no warning in this chapter. Yep, just vanilla in this one. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Research Land, Office, Kuro's POV

"Do I have to say more, Creator?"

Be quiet, Kuro. I'm not happy with myself either.

"How many scripts have you thrown into the garbage can already? And it's about a year already, right?"

Don't bother to ask. If I didn't burn them away, I might have been drown in papers. And yes, it's about a year. You happy?

 _Papers for what reason? You're writing on a computer._

Figure of speech, T.O. And I know damn well what you're implying. And you, Kuro… why are you suddenly so relaxing?

"Changed my mind. Not going to find that damn USB anymore."

Three days ago you were so panicked…

"To be honest, I still am. But, considering where it is, I bet Neptune would return it to me soon. I just hope she didn't show it to White Sisters."

 _You know there's a version of them that you can actually get away with no problems, remember?_

"Don't forget about that other one where the OC spent nights with the Goddesses with that device. But I'm not going to use that."

 _I'm not surprised if they throw themselves at you though. You did so much for them…_

"And I hope that's not the case for them to do so." I look up from the paperwork to see IF holding her N-Gear. "What is it, IF?"

"You want to hear bad news, good news, or the mix?" She's wearing her usual face, so I can't guess how she's feeling right now.

"…What you think it's the best."

"Okay then, bad news it is." Shit. "Remember the video Neptune got her hands into?" The same one I'm trying to get back? Yes. She then suddenly giggles. "I think showing it is better." She then turns the screen to my face… To see Marvy's high-as-fuck face. "It goes viral in the dark side of the internet now."

"… Who published that?" Imagine Chizuru Naba having Negi (the vegetable) on her hand while looking at you menacingly. I'm releasing the same Aura as hers now.

"Who else other than her? Also, I think she did the same thing to her sister in…"

"Yeah, that first episode of the anime… BUT THIS IS THE WORST THING SHE COULD UPLOAD!" I slam my hands on the table, causing all the papers to fly up before landing on their previous spots.

IF is definitely laughing out loud in her mind right now, if that smirky face of her could say something. "Well, on the bright side, at least everyone's not against this, given the comments and no dislikes."

"… That's the good news, I assume. What's the mix?"

"They want the next video."

"… Remilia, Gungnir please." I raise my palm up, wait a bit, and upon feeling the weight of the weapon, I grab it tightly, stand up and throw it right to the top of the Planeptune Tower, where the CPU of the said nation is laying lazily on the floor playing games. My target is not her, but rather the TV. "I think she gets the message." I fall back on my chair and rub my eyes in annoyance, with Remilia flying away without baiting another look. "Did the comments say anything… specific about me?"

"Your next target."

"… I feel like it's going to be Neptune?"

"The votes are nearly the same between the CPUs. But with the current situation… You want to put some revenges on her, for sure."

"I do… But my morale wouldn't just simply let me do so."

"I know. Try not to make it go overboard."

"… Remember three days ago?"

"I do. Just make sure to give you a proper warning this time."

… Come to think of it, IF's not wearing her usual overcoat, exposing her smooth skin… You know what, why not?

"I'm going to Lastation now." She turns away and heads to the exit. "Compa is doing some works with Compy, so…" She then yelps in surprise as I grab my hands on her B-sized chest, stopping her from moving forward. "K…Kuro…" Briefly turning her head, she sees the smirky face I'm making. "It's too early in the morning…"

"Don't care. I do have some revenges to work on you as well. Besides, ain't this the point of the story?"

Not letting her reply back, I place my lips on hers, sealing it with a deep kiss, while my hands has already moved under her tank top and start massaging her round breasts. Due to the surprise and the pleasure, slowly IF starts giving in, as she puts her hands on mine and follows my moves to give herself even more ecstasy. Slowly moving my right hand down to her stomach, I run my fingers around her belly, gently massaging it, causing her to shiver lightly in pleasure. Then, my fingers run further below… and gain a slight feeling of wetness from her skin.

Departing our lips, I tease her: "Already like this in the morning?"

IF now can be seen blushing deeply. "Don't… you forgot how long we have done that? And I just found out about the video… I couldn't resist it, okay?"

"I know. And I'm glad I'm in the offensive this time." Turning her around so her front faces me, I push my lips on hers again, gaining domination as my tongue swirls around hers, making her follow my move. Then I wrap my arms around her slender body, and gently moves her without separating our kiss to the office's desk. Then I let her lie down on the surface of said object, before starting to work my hands on her chest again.

"Oh Goddesses… always attacking me in that place first… you really like breasts…" IF moans into the kiss. Her face is resembling a tomato now, with her eyes showing sparkles of arousal. Her breath has turned hotter, and she can't really move anymore as she allows me to touch her body however I want.

"All men do, my dear." Departing from her lips, I breathe in her neck and start sucking it gently, making her shiver again and moan seductively. During that, I slowly move her tank top up, revealing her naked breasts for me to enjoy. Leaving something for her to remember on the neck, my mouth moves to her right breast and bites gently on her hardened nipple, making her raise her body up in surprise before laying down and enjoying the pleasure I'm giving her, with my right hand working on her left one.

With little of her consciousness intact, she bites her finger so avoid her voice getting louder. 'Heh, try not to get people's attention? Not today.' I start sucking on her breast, trying to see if she could still have milk left in here. That causes the girl to now use both her hands to cover her mouth, cannot keep her mouth shut anymore.

"Kuro, that… enough…" IF tries to speak through her heavy breaths. I comply and retract myself out of her chest, giving her time to regain her normal breath. "Seri…ouly… you can be…" Only for her to yelp in surprise as my right hand starts touching her sacred place through her shorts. "KURO!"

"Not gonna stop until you release your stress away." 'Not listening' to my wife's 'plead', I rub her line up and down, occasionally push into the open of the entrance, causing the poor girl to squirm in both delight and embarrassment. She has stopped covering her mouth now since it's pointless, and moves her hands over her eyes to not see the 'pleasure treatment' I'm giving her. And to put her resistance to the final test, I sneak my hand under her shorts and panties and thrusts my index and my middle finger into her, causing her to gasp and then lay back down, enduring the immense pleasure flooding her mind. Though, her mind has already surrendered, and the moment I move my fingers, her body instantly relaxes, and she starts spasming without even herself noticing. In fact, her pupils have turned into hearts, indicating that she's completely drown in the feeling. She's making the ahegao face, which is too sexy to me, so I can't stop myself from kissing her again while doing the work below, and she immediately takes it without hesitation. Jeez girl, and when I was submissive, you took all things in your hands, with Compa as well.

Eventually, her fingers curl up with herself starting to orgasm, her entrance tightens my fingers in her, with her fluid starting to come out and covering my hand with it. About a minute later, the orgasm stops and she lies there on the desk, still overwhelmed by what she just experienced. Pulling my hand off her shorts, I look at how much she got in my hand, then move it towards her mouth, and she just sucks my fingers like an ice cream. That nearly makes me laugh, but I hold it back.

Once my hand's clean, I snap my other hand's fingers to cast a spell to bring her out of her current state. She then blinks and remembers what happened, as she turns to me and… pouts: "I hate you."

"I love you too." I kiss gently on her cheek, making her blush again. Then I head to the door. "Sorry IF, but it's still my revenge, so we won't go further. Let's keep it for another time."

* * *

IF's POV

My blush is still there even when Kuro has left the room, if the heat in my face could say anything. I know I have flipped a switch in him, but I never thought it could make him so… unlike him. But then again, if it's not directly about us girls, he is a very independent person with very precise decisions.

I then touch my shorts to feel it being damped by my own fluid. And the sensation returns, causing myself to slightly heat up. "Thankfully I don't have work today." I pull out the teleport device and transfer myself into my own room, not wanting to gain unwanted attentions from anyone. Putting the damped clothes (my tank top's sweated) and throwing it into the washing machine, I walk into the bathroom, turn on the shower and let the water fall on my body and wash away the heat. Though, it slightly returns when I spread the bath oil all over my body. 'Geez, and Kuro said to wait. You know we're still waiting for you to actively go on us…'

After cleaning myself up, I wrap the bath towel around my body and walk back into the bedroom, not thinking about the possibilities of having a person inside the room.

"NAKED IFFY!" And instantly I spin-kick the person, who's trying to body-spear me, and send her towards the sofa. "AH, SO CLOSE!"

"RED… didn't I tell you not to stalk us while we're taking a bath?" I scold the thirty-year-old woman, who looks like she's still in her young age. "And why the hell are you in my room at all?"

"I heard what you did with Kuro!" That room is soundproofed… with Kuro's magic, and it could be turned off anytime. Damn it. "But he knew I was on the other side of the door!"

"Enough, RED." Walking to the wardrobe, I start picking up fresh clothes to wear. "You know our current situation already, you can…"

"You're looking forward to it, right?"

Not even turning around, I could see the pervy smile the lesbian is making. Pulling out white shorts, I snort. "What about you? Perfect opportunity for you, huh?"

"Yep! And I'm gonna start with you!" Quickly pulling out her coat, I spin to the right and let the red hair girl slam into the closet.

"Jeez, RED. I also told you to not attack me like that." Picking up the rest of my clothes, I start wearing them while asking: "Why don't you go bother the others? Like Tekken or so?"

"Boo… I want to do it with my first wifey… Also, Marvy and CC2 told me what happened to them. Did you two do the same to him like that?"

"… Why do you think so?" Standing before the mirror, I start combing her hair before tying her bow back on her head.

"Didn't you 'attack' him the moment you heard what really happened after your reunion?"

"… Ah, you mean when we were in Halkeginia for the first time?"

* * *

Flashback

To whoever already read the previous stories, you know what time this took place. If not, you don't really need to know, since you're not here for that, right?

"TRAITOR!" Screaming while thrashing around, Kuro is desperately trying to escape off IF's shoulder, with no success so far.

"Geez, stop moving Kuro. I thought you have grown up after those years…"

"IF, PLEASE! I will do anything! Just don't hurt me!" Both the women keep walking, but they're surprised at the man's reactions. Even when they have chased them with Compa's syringe, he didn't make such force to resist.

"Kuro, are you okay?" Compa knows that this is just a prank from them, but seeing him being scared like this… "We didn't do anything harsh to you…"

"…No…" He can only whimper now, and stops moving much.

'Now that's concerning.' Having the same thought, the two women immediately rush to the room Kuro's currently staying in, and move him to one of the bedrooms before putting him on a chair.

Not seeing any reactions, they quickly loosen the ropes as IF apologizes: "Sorry Kuro, but we never thought you could react so…"

"WOAH!" The moment his hands are untied, Kuro immediately jumps forward and makes both of them fall on the ground, with him hugging her tightly. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Wowie… Kuro is really scared…" Compa says worriedly, seeing her husband acting way out of his characters.

"I know…" Despite being taller than her, IF feels like Kuro's actually smaller in this situation. 'Kind of like Schwarz when he's scared of darkness.' Patting his head to calm him down, IF slowly coos him: "There, there. It's just us… there's nothing scary around here…" 'Hope what I did to Schwarz works on him…'

Thankfully, it does, as Kuro stops crying. IF slightly turns her head to see a teary face. 'What happened when we're not with him?' "Kuro… might you tell us why you acted like that?"

"It… it was when…" Kuro slowly speaks, before remembering their current positions. "Let… let's just sit up before continuing it."

All three of them now are sitting on the bed, as Kuro explains: "I suppose T.O has told you about Ultradimension?"

Compa: "He did. Planeptune has a different CPU, right? Plutia?"

Kuro nods. "Her CPU name is Iris Heart. Basically…" He shivers a bit. "She's a lazier and slower Neptune, but a pure sadist in other form. There was a time when she wanted to… play with me." Grabbing the pillow, the Deity hugs it tightly with his face burying in it. "Needless to say that I'm too scared of that."

IF sweat-drops when she hears that. "But then why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?" Hearing no answer, she puts her hand on the pillow and lowers it down, to see Kuro's face being red in embarrassment. Then she remembers: "Ah right, you're a bit sensitive about that subject."

And she earns a pout immediately. "IF, you know me… I'm not that good with talking to girls…"

Compa, seeing that Kuro's somewhat still spooked while remembering what nearly happened to him, moves closer to him and nudges her face against his. "If you are, then maybe we can see more Schwarz and Weiss walking around, right?" That makes him blush even deeper, causing her and IF to giggle and poke his face gently. "You could have told us to help you with that…"

With that, his face buries back into the pillow to hide his tomato face. "Meanie…"

"Come to think of it, other than in that moment, you haven't even touched us once." That makes him flinch a bit. "We did say to educate you, so… Compa."

"Wh… hey!" The pillow's yanked out of his hands, and Kuro is pushed down, completely pinned down by both his wives. "What is that ab…" He's completely shut up by Compa pushing her lips against his. Then, he feels his body slowly ease down and the pleasure starts to affect him a bit. And unlike the first time, he was caught off guard this time.

'Just relax, and let us help you.' Compa's sweet voice fills in Kuro's mind, which makes him feel safe and peaceful. Any resistances from him come to an end, as he starts enjoying the kiss.

IF giggles when she feels him not tensing up anymore. "You have done much to us, Kuro. Let us return the favor. Also, Creator?"

Yeah, yeah.

"Thanks." With light developing all of them, the clothes vanish, leaving them in their purest form. Kuro's eyes catch the view of his beautiful wives, and his body can't resist anymore. Seeing his member slowly rising up, IF giggles and wraps her right hand around gently. "That would be the right reaction from you. You don't really have any experiences…"

"IF…" Kuro starts whining in embarrassment. Then that turns into moan of pleasure as the brunette girl starts stroking his dick in slow pace.

Then he feels his hands being placed on soft, round things, and he looks to see that they're placed on Compa's bare chest. He awkwardly cups the breasts and moves it without knowing how to do properly, making the girl giggle at his 'innocence' and starts guiding him with her hands over his. Blood starts rushing into his 'head', and his member starts pulsing in IF's hand, precum slowly dripping out.

Stop stroking it, IF lifts her hand up and licks the fluid away. "A little bitter… Now, for the main event…" Standing up, she lines up herself on the hardened cock of her husband. "Steady…" She starts to lower herself down, welcoming the rod into hers. "Ahh… it's been a while…"

To Kuro however, this is his first time, so it's not surprised that he immediately feels like to cum. But he tries to hold it back, and grunts because of that. Seeing his face, Compa can't help but giggle at it, as she puts his hands off her chest. "Just relax, Kuro. For now, let's focus on Iffy, okay?"

Not knowing what to do, Kuro just puts his hands forward in the air, signaling IF to grab them with her own, and then lowers her body to the point her 'place' covers the whole rod, as his 'head' pokes at the entrance to her womb. "Congrats for being a true man, Kuro." That little teasing causes Kuro to blush even deeper, and she could feel his member get bigger. "I don't even move yet, Kuro… Oh well, you're still a teenage in mind, you have much to learn about us girls…"

The agent starts moving her hip up and down in slow pace again, so that the 'boy' could get used of the new sensation. And she sees him already losing his focus in his eyes, as he can't comprehend the new pleasure and he's moaning heavily. Compa moves her right breast over his mouth, and on instinct he starts sucking on it, making the girl blush a bit at the sensation. She also fondles her left one to maximize the pleasure she's receiving as well.

The pace continues for a minute before IF fastens her movement, the noise of her body slamming against Kuro's echoes the whole room, and probably the area outside as well. Kuro loses himself in pleasure, as he pants with the rhyme, sending hot breath to Compa's breast, making her slowly in heat. And another minute passes, and he couldn't hold himself anymore as he releases his seed inside of IF's womb, filling it to the brim. Feeling the hot stream in her, IF lightly orgasms, with her passage wrapping his cock tighter, earning another grunt from him.

Pulling herself out, IF pulls herself out and the seed slowly sips out of her vagina. "That feels good…" Kuro takes a moment to control his breath, and looks at his wife, as she swipes a bit of his semen with her fingers, puts it on her mouth and sucks it off. "Delicious…"

That one moment makes his member, which just softens a bit, rocks back in no time, causing IF to giggle. "We have all the time." She then starts sitting him up, with the help of Compa.

"It… feels good…" Kuro unconsciously says out loud what he's feeling.

"Yeah, we know. You showed us, remember?" IF reminds of Kuro what he did to them after in their first marriage night.

"…" The red on his face has reached to the point it can't be anywhere deeper.

"How about you do it, like how you wanted it to go?" He turns to Compa, as the girl lies down on the bed, her fingers spreading her lower lips with her legs spreading out as well, inviting him to go forward. She is a little embarrassed to do so, but she knows that Kuro is WAY more of that than her, and she needs to give him a bit more courage to move forward.

"…" Still in control of his moral but not his instinct, Kuro gulps in nervous, then grabs the nurse's thighs gently, and lines himself up. In this kind of stuffs, he's always on the submissive side, and he never had the mind of pushing further… "I…" He tries to find his control back…

Only for it to be futile as IF suddenly pushes him towards Compa, forcing his dick to penetrate halfway inside, causing him to yelp in surprise. However, given a few seconds, his resistance collapses, and he buries the rest of his dick inside of her baby-maker, and starts pounding the nurse with medium pace. That makes the girl moan in pleasure, which turns into sweet music to Kuro's ears, and the pace gets faster and faster, that her chest bounces up and down furiously.

"So… soft…" All Kuro feels now is the wall wrapping around his little guy, slowly driving him to climax. Combination of his wives' aroma filling in the air, and the years of not actually knowing about the 'real deal', his mind is a complete mess of all emotions. In the end, his actions do the work for him, as his hands release Compa's legs and grab her arms, and he engages in a deep kiss with her, both their eyes now filled with love and lust.

'*Giggle* He can't even hear me in his mind anymore.' Not wanting to ruin the moment, IF speaks in the mind.

'He's so desperate to have this. He's so happy now.' Compa replies back, luckily still retaining her consciousness.

The nurse then feels her husband's thrust getting heavier, and then with one last move, his cock's head buries in her womb, before cumming again, his thick semen whitens her inside. The cock throbs uncontrollably, sending ropes after ropes in her, and about a span of few minutes, her tummy bulges up a bit, some of his seed leaking out of her lower lips. Looking at his face, Compa sees Kuro's eyes rolling up, not aiming at anywhere particular. He's too overwhelmed of the feeling, and he can't respond properly.

In the end, the ejacuation ends, and Kuro drops himself on his wife, breathing heavily after such wonderful moments. Thankfully, since from the beginning, he has already reduced his weight for the girls to carry him freely, so now Compa only feels the weight of a feather on her. "…" He can't still speak normally, but at least his mind regains consciousness: 'That feels so amazing…'

"It is." IF lies down next to the duo, stroking Kuro's hair gently. Both IF and Compa are having happy smiles on their faces. "You know that as well, right? You shouldn't hold yourself too much like that."

'… Maybe so…I'm tired now…' Kuro's eyelids start closing, and his breath slows down…

'You're exhausted… rest for now.' The girls speak/think to him.

'…' No response.

"He's quite satisfied…" IF rubs his chin gently. She thinks that it's done…

Until both the girls suddenly feel his Dark power slowly rising up…

* * *

Present

"That's it, for now."

"… How did that happen?"

"Because…" Done putting the Anti-share ring on my ring-finger, I turn to the bed to see a red-faced Charlotte lying on her tummy, with Illococoo right next to her. "When did you get here?"

"Before the main part. Why did his power turn rogue?"

RED follows: "I would like to know as well. Only when you're in danger, would he use that, right?"

"… The trigger is the unstableness of his emotion. Not just only when we're in danger. Though, at that time, his power just worked… like the previous chapter."

Charlotte now understands: "So he was just embarrassed that his perv side went out of control."

I chuckle. "To put it simply, yes. That's what happened." I then put on my phone strap. "I'm heading to Lastation now. There is a quest about monster extermination… And no, not the Dogoos, RED." I already can guess what's going in that girl's mind, given how her face's expressing.

Illococoo raises her left hand up and asks: "Can we come?"

"Of course. I won't stop you."

Charlotte then asks her final question: "Do you know where Kuro is now? After the 'massage' he gave you in the beginning?"

Slightly blushing at the memory, I answer: "I… don't know. Maybe plotting for his revenge against Neptune?"

"Could it be like the second part of his first experiment?"

"… Now you're saying that, RED. It could be."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 end!**

 **Yeah, I'm not going to promise ANYTHING in this story. I thought I'm going to write Neptune in this chapter...**

 **"HELP! KURO'S GOING TO RAPE ME!"**

 **...You brought it to yourself, Neptune.**

 **"IT WAS JUST A PRANK! PLEASE TELL KURO THAT!"**

 ***Sigh* I might have to give out some talks to her. See you all in the future!**

 **... Oh yeah, no promise the next chapter would be Neptune, even though the chance for her to appear is quite high.**


	4. Chapter 3

**May 22, 2019... yearly update, it is XD.**

 **So yeah, finally returned to this story... and the quality is still the same as before.**

 **Warning: Futa, 'sort-of' lightly involvement of tentacles.**

* * *

The night

"… Let me ask you again: WHO, kidnapped WHOM, accompanied by WHOM, bringing WHOM to WHERE to do WHAT?" Uni screams at every capitalized word, expressing how utterly disbelieving she is right now at the truth she just heard.

Histy sighs at the girl's reaction, but she can't blame her for that. "It's more of Neptune's words than mine, since Kuro didn't say a word at all. But yes, that's the basic event."

"H… I know Neptune might irritate Kuro sometimes, but how could he even think of…"

"Have you gone to the interNEP recently, Uni?" Histy interrupts. "The 'dark corners' I mean."

The girl blushes up instantly. "W…What are you talking about? I would never…"

Nepgear, who already knew what happened due to the spear in her living room in the morning, just tilts her head while smiling nervously. "E…hehe… that really worked him up…"

"You know something, Nepgear?" Uni turns to the other candidate, and the purple-hair girl pulls out her N-Gear and shows the black-hair girl something… "KKKYYYAAA!" The girl immediately covers her face, which burns up in embarrassment at what she just saw. "WWWWWHY IS THAT ON THE INTERNEP!"

"That's Neptune's doing, Uni." Histy sighs again. "Kuro is, obviously, not pleased with that. And the comments ALSO wanted something from the Goddesses, so…"

"WHY DID THEY EVEN ALLOW THAT?" Uni shrieks. "DON'T THEY HAVE ANY SHAMES? AND KURO OBVIOUSLY IS NOT SOMEONE WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON HIS OWN!"

"Who do you think allowed that to happen?" Histy answers a simple question, which earns her blank stares from the girl. "Nepgear, show her the living room, then… do whatever you want."

"Okay!" Nepgear grabs her girlfriend's hand, then pulls her out of Histy's office.

"Hey wait! I still have questions!"

* * *

"I know I agreed to do this, but…" Noire looks at the scene before her, feeling ashamed and yet excited about what she's going to do.

"Put the blame on her, not me. She brought that to herself."

"I know, but…" She looks at the bottles in her hand, then to her 'victim'. "Do you have to LIVESTREAM it on… that website?"

Currently, Purple Heart is being strained by a certain pink Dogoo's tentacles, as she's squirming to try to escape the 'soft prison', with one of them wrapping around her mouth to stop her from speaking. Kuro replies to Noire: "Hey, she shouldn't do that in the first place. If she asked one and watched with you in private, that's another matter."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO SAY IN PUBLIC!" This time the girl screams, then covers her mouth as she remembers that they're being recorded now.

"Yeah, I think I'm done here. Do your worst. Also, Pinkie, help her out." And with that, Kuro's off the scene, after saying: "Enjoy the show, everyone!"

…

"Wow… now that's harsh." Uni looks at the result of the spear throwing in the previous chapter, as it penetrated through the TV and completely broke it. "He threw it from his place?"

"Apparently so. The guards saw the attack as well, but they immediately got informed after that, so no one was in panic. I was planning to call people to replace it, but Histy said to keep it there, until Neptune did her delayed work."

"I can see that…"

Nepgear then pulls Uni towards her living room, and locks the door and windows then pulls the curtains so nothing could look into the room. That makes the girl raise her eyebrow in confusion. "Um, Nepgear, what are you doing?"

"Well, it's been a while since we see each other…" The girl slowly pulls the girl towards the bed and both of them sit on it. "So… I want to make this night a bit more… special…" Uni blushes up and tries to run away, but the Planeptune CPU Candidate has already held her hands down, restraining her to go away. "Please, Uni. Our sisters are having fun right now, and I'm feeling some needs to be released…"

"Damn it, Nepgear! Why do you and Histy could even agree to something…" Then the girl notices something strange…

* * *

Noire looks at the 'Pinkie', which is the pink Dogoo that Kuro and his family have taken care of for a long time. That raccoon blob is staring at her with that goofy smile, as she also has a camera putting on top of her head. "I know you own him, but this is ridiculous…"

The Goddess then walks forward to the victim, which is her lover, Purple Heart, who's forced to change into her CPU form by Kuro. She's saying something, but the tentacle refrains any words to come out, and she can see the set-up around her, with all the cameras focusing on her. Noire then looks at the bottle in her left hand, one of the two Kuro gave her for the 'preparation', and reads: "Super-effective aphrodisiac, made by Montmorency, approved by Charlotte… Jeez, no wonder Kuro always fears her when she uses this…"

"Um, um…" By the way, Purple Heart is naked.

"…" Noire then looks at the other bottle, before turning to the camera and says: "I'm… I'm doing this only once, so DON'T ASK ME AGAIN!" The blush on her face gets even redder than the beginning, as she transforms into Black Heart, with her HDD Access on. "Geez, daring to ask someone like me to do such things…" Though, because she knows people watching her and Purple Heart having 'good time'… She slowly opens the bottles and gulps them down… and then she drops the empty bottles to the ground, feeling the heat raising in her body…

The Dogoo sneaks behind her and pushes Black Heart, makes her body fall right on the 'victim' and yelp in surprise. The woman plans to scold the blob, but that thought's washed away when she finds out where her head lands: Purple Heart's soft round and soft breasts. Unconsciously, Black Heart squeezes her hands in those fluffy pillows, resulting a muffled moan from the Purple Goddess, with her face redden up. Now that earns a gulp from Black Heart, and her hands start fondling those pillows that she's a bit envied of. That's one thing she loses against the other CPU in their Goddess form. Though, after their confession… Purple Heart is the only one letting her do whatever to her favor. But, they have never gone so far in this… kind of activity…

Then, Black Heart uses her thumbs and rubs Purple Heart's nipples, and after a few seconds they erect due to the pleasant sensation. The purple woman squirms, her legs start rubbing against each other, trying to get rid of the feeling of being aroused by her lover's intimating touches. She can't move much though, considering the position she is now.

"Don't try to fight, Neptune." Black Heart is smiling inside at how Purple Heart's trying to resist her urges. Lowering her head, Black Heart's lips touch the right nipple of Purple Heart, then she bites on it lightly. She looks up to see her lover widen her eyes in shock, followed quickly by pleasure. Satisfied with the reaction, Black Heart moves her hands out of the pillow, and throws them over Purple Heart's shoulder and hugs the other CPU closer to her, their chests touching each other. Tapping the tentacle, Black Heart signals the Dogoo to release the one that covers Purple Heart's mouth.

The moment the tentacle's out, Purple Heart pushes her lips against Black Heart's, catching the Lastation's Goddess off guard. The purple Goddess pushes her tongue into the other's mouth, twirling inside her mouth and she starts gaining dominance against Black Heart. The latter is obviously surprised, however, she starts melting and enjoying the kiss, as the tentacles slowly move around her and hold the two as close as possible.

About a few minutes, Purple Heart suddenly feels something poking her abdomen. She decides to release the kiss for a second to look down… "So that other bottle…"

That causes the tsundere to blush like red traffic light. "That's your fault, okay? You posted that video, and people now know that Kuro could do such things…"

Purple Heart just smiles and places a light kiss on Black Heart's lip, stopping her from speaking more. "We haven't done anything so far like this. Kuro gave us the opportunity, so let's enjoy it with our heart's contents."

…

"I can't believe this…" Uni says in surprise, as she's touching the skirt of Nepgear… or rather, what's under it.

After some 'convincing' from the Purple Candidate, the Lastation Candidate reluctantly agreed to what she's offered. Now, both of them are sitting on the sofa in the living room, with Uni on Nepgear's left. And Nepgear is holding her right arm, the arm that is touching 'something' new of her.

"Since…since when did you have it…" EVERY TIME they were on the beach, she saw nothing unusual from the girl. That 'thing' must be new…

Nepgear speaks through the moaning. "It's… after… that video… harder, please…" Clearly the girl's enjoying the sensation.

On the other hand, Uni is blushing hard, her eyes are swirling in embarrassment. They never push this far. The 'thing' in her hand gets harder and harder, and it's becoming noticeable as it's poking under the skirt of her lover. Her hand is moving up and down, stimulating the thing further. Uni's starting to heat up as well, and her lower part starts to ask for some satisfactions.

Suddenly Nepgear stands up, escaping from Uni's hand-grab. She pulls down her pink-striped panties, which has a small wet spot, and drops it to the floor, then pulls up her skirt to show Uni her hard rod dripping with pre-cum. The crown of the dick is pointing straight at Uni's face, as the girl flusters. Nepgear's smile turns lewder, as she pleads: "I want you to touch it directly, Uni…"

Against her own will, Uni starts crawling towards her girlfriend while eyeing the throbbing dick with lust slowly dominating her mind. Her right hand then grabs the dick gently, earning a small hiss of excitement from Nepgear. Uni starts stroking her hand through the length, while licking the head of the cock thoroughly. Then she opens her mouth and sucks in the cock, and inches by inches she swallows the cock into her mouth, earning a squeak from her girlfriend.

There's no turning back anymore, as Uni reaches to the base of the cock before moving back, wetting the hot rod. Just when her lips touch the crown, she goes in again, back and forth repeatedly, her left hand grabs Nepgear's butt to maintain her balance, while her right starts fingering herself furiously. The aroma she smells from Nepgear only pushes her to go faster and harder.

That arouses the Planeptune Candidate even further, as she puts her hands on Uni's head to keep herself from falling over. The feeling of the heat surrounding her cock makes her feel even hornier, and she starts pulling Uni's head to her and forces her cock down Uni's throat any chances she could, ignoring the mumbling of the other girl.

Even when she's gagging every time the cock fills her throat, Uni couldn't help but wanting more. Her fingering starts going faster and faster, driving herself to her first orgasm. She has stopped caring about her 'modesty' and all she wants is to pleasure herself, and her girlfriend as well. Her mind is now filled with only lust, and the not-so-subtle aphrodisiac in the air does nothing to calm her down.

"I'm close, Uni! Please take it in your mouth!" Nepgear pleads, as the movements become harsher. Uni also notices the pulsing inside her mouth, so she moves as fast as possible to make the other goddess release the fluid into her mouth.

And after a few more thrusts, the purple candidate's semen fills the other's mouth, causing Uni's hands to be also drenched from her own fluid. The girl feels her mind turn blank for a second, before the smell of the fluid kicks in. However, instead of feeling disgusted, it makes Uni feel even more aroused. The shots keep coming in, and she tries to gulp them down as fast as she can. 'I want more…' Uni's thought is completely corrupted at this point.

After her first shots are released, Nepgear lets out a satisfied sigh, and she pulls the cock out of her girlfriend's mouth. She then notices that Uni hasn't finished drinking yet, and the semen in her mouth is bloating, the girl herself is making the ahegao face. That one scene causes the half-calm cock go full hard again. "You're so lewd…"

Then, unexpectedly, Uni springs on Nepgear and pushes her down to the floor while giving the latter a deep kiss, which causes Nepgear's own fluid to fill her mouth. She widens her eyes in surprise, but then those eyes soften as she enjoys the kiss. Her rod starts lining right where it needs to go…

…

"Does it feel good, Noire?" Purple Heart asks sweetly, as she sandwiches the throbbing cock between her breasts and move them along the length. Her hands are now free, and Pinkie has formed itself into a slime bed as Black Heart lies on it and watches her girlfriend do the work for her. The tentacles also start massaging the black haired girl's chest as well, but they're also restraining her limbs back.

"It's so good… keep moving…" Black Heart orders through her moan.

"Jeez, you're so into it now…" Purple Heart teases, but she's also glad that the other girl's enjoying it. Then, she stops at the middle of the event when she feels the rod getting a little hotter.

"Wh…Why did you stop? It… I mean, it's not like I need you to continue…" Noire's obvious fake protest isn't convinced at all. In fact, her heavy breath means that she wants to release so bad.

"Oh my dear Noire, it will be a little waste if you just cum after the little foreplay." The 'bed' itself lowers down, and Purple Heart sits on the bed, right above Black Heart, and opens her wet lips with her fingers. "You want this, don't you? Don't you want to impregnate me with your seed?" She then rubs her pussy along the cock without putting it in. "Tell me what you want, Noire. Or…perhaps you are keeping your virginity for someone else?"

"I…I…" She wants to retort at the first part, however, combining with her own arousal, and Purple Heart's seduction, she can't do nothing to give in. But, her own pride doesn't let her just sit there and let Purple Heart do all the work. "Are you scared or anything? Just lower yourself down and entertain me."

Normally, Purple Heart would just do so. However, since they're on the camera, she decides to go a little bolder. "Ah, that won't do…"

"What do you…" Black Heart then sees Purple Heart standing up, and the woman's right foot steps on her cock hard, but not too hard to cause any real pain. "Urgh…"

"Oh? Does that feel good? It's getting bigger…" Purple Heart teases it by sliding up and down, rubbing the cock with her toes, sending waves of pleasure into Black Heart's mind. Purple Heart smirks. "I didn't know that you're into that… Are you a masochist? Sadie would love to 'play' with you…" Then she stops as soon as Black Heart is about to cum. "Now, what shall I do with you next?"

Hearing no answers, Purple Heart's footjob continues, and she makes sure that Black Heart could only reach the near end, never to the destination. While it's not like her to do such things to her girlfriend, there's no doubts that some of her citizens would want to see some S-M actions, and it's fun to see Black Heart's stoic expression being broken down and letting out her true feelings.

After several minutes, Black Heart's face is completely red from both embarrassment and frustration that she couldn't have what she wants, without Purple Heart's permission. Seeing that she's a bit broken, Purple Heart stops her teasing, as she lays herself on top of Black Heart, their faces inches from touching each other. "Tell me the words. Tell me what you want." She whispers seductively, putting the final down.

"P…P…" Black Heart trembles, not wanting to admit it out loud. Though, she can't exactly hide anything at this point. "Please fuck me already! I can't take it anymore!"

Purple Heart smiles. "Finally, you're honest with me." Slightly moving her hip up, Purple Heart lets the rod poke her entrance for a few seconds before slamming down, taking the whole thing inside her.

Black Heart immediately screams in ecstasy and bucks her hip up, and Purple Heart feels shots after shots blasting out of the cock and filling her womb up. She throws her head back because of sheer pleasure in it and lets out a moan, her breath becoming harsher.

After the powerful orgasm, Black Heart lies back down, taking a moment to reclaim her breath. Purple Heart puts her hands on the bed and pushes herself straight up so the cock could reach further inside her. She whispers, loud enough for Black Heart to hear it: "Congratulation for having your V-card spent well."

"D…Don't just say…" Black Heart plans to say more, but then she notices a faint light heart appearing at where Purple Heart's womb is. "What… what is…"

"Like what you see?" Purple Heart's voice causes the other woman to turn to her. "Once it's fully visible, it means that I'm marked with your scent, and I will be yours forever. Do you desire it to happen? Do you… want to own me?"

…

'S…So big…' Uni's mind screams in ecstasy when she experiences her virginity handed to Nepgear.

"You're so tight, Uni…" Nepgear tries her best to not cum immediately since her girlfriend is trying to milk her out already. Though, she notices a small tear in Uni's eyes, and she gets worried. "Does it hurt? Should I pull out…"

"Just… give me a moment…" Uni splutters. "… A bit of pain, but…" She then smiles. "…It feels so good as well…"

Nepgear sighs in relief, knowing that her girlfriend is still okay. She has heard that the first time is painful, so she pushed in as slow as she can, but it seemed to be unavoidable.

After a few more seconds, Uni nods, signaling her to start moving. Nepgear slowly pulls out, feeling the walls trying to keep her in. She re-enters, earning a small moan from Uni. Nepgear repeats the process for couples more times, before she paces up, her futa cock starting to enter further into Uni, before the head pokes right at something.

"!" Uni herself also notices it, however, her own movements keep pulling Nepgear in deeper and deeper. And her womb is also giving in the pleasure as it stretches out and awaits for the futa cock to go in.

"I'm…I'm about…" Nepgear pants, her speed is as fast as she could go.

Feeling the cock slightly expand, Uni knows what would happen next. She immediately wraps her legs around Nepgear's waist and pulls her body closer, forcing the cock to push in one last time and its crown goes straight into her womb, causing Uni to spasm as she cums. At the same time, sticky white fluids spurt out of Nepgear's cock and fill Uni's womb up, and even after when it's already full, letting some sip out of her pussy and leak on the floor.

The only reason there are no screams is because the girls are already sealing the other's lips with their own, as they wrap themselves with their arms. Their bodies shake in pleasure, and neither of them want it to go away.

Eventually, Nepgear stops releasing into Uni, as she slowly pulls her cock out, and sees some of her cum leaking out of Uni's lower lips. Then, she notices a similar mark appears at the exact location like the other girls, but in white.

Uni, after recovering, also notices the strange feeling in her lower region, as she looks down and finds the mark as well. "That… what is that Nepgear?"

"That looks the same when CC2 and Marvy did it with Kuro… but theirs are black…" Nepgear explains.

"Kuro with his strange ideas…" Uni knows exactly who to blame. "Will it disappear?"

"I… asked them before. They said that it would only appear when they had sex."

"Good." Uni then rubs her legs together uncomfortably as the tingling feeling starts to raise up in her vagina. "How long… is this going to…"

As long as you want.

The Candidates flinch once in surprise because of the voice, and then they recognize who just spoke. Uni asks: "Creator? What the hell are you doing, peeping us like this?"

Hey, the VERY few times I did so, I had a reason. This is no different.

"…Is… is it related to…"

Obviously. Although, don't worry about you being seen by your citizens. Only the ones reading the stories know. Your sisters, though, it's another story.

"That doesn't actually calm me much…" Uni deadpans. She then notices Nepgear's cock going hard again, and blushes. "Nepgear…"

"Tee-hee..." Nepgear smiles nervously. "You're so cute, I couldn't help it."

Hearing the compliment makes both Uni's embarrassment and excitement go high. "You're hopeless…" Also, the mark shines a little brighter, and her crotch starts to get wet again. "You better fix this, or I won't let you sleep tonight."

"I don't mind playing with you all night." Nepgear smiles, and the two close in again for a heat kissing, signaling the start of another round of pleasure.

* * *

"I don't think that counts as punishing, Kuro…" IF jokingly says, as she's rubbing her naked body against her husband's own. The two have just done their 'activity' and they're now just relaxing under the blanket in each other's arm.

"Well that's just an excuse." The man reveals. "But, the 'payback' part is still true." He then rubs his face against her and sniffs, causing the woman to slightly blush up. "You still smell so nice…"

"Thanks to you." IF nudges closer. "Can you put the soundproof spell on? Neptune and Noire are a bit lousy."

"Of course, dear."

"And don't forget to give Compa what you have done for me as well."

"Of course. Can't let her be out of the fun."

* * *

Time skip

"HEY, KURO! PAY ME BACK!"

"For what? I do not own you anything."

"My TV and my saved games! I'm not going back until you do so!"

"Hey, it's your fault in the first place. And Histy has called me to not do so, so suck it up Neptune."

From the tea table, Noire watches as her girlfriend is trying to get her TV back, and her 'interrogation' hasn't worked so far.

"She's not going to give up soon." IF says, as she reads a list of new requests from the Guild. "You want to do some quests together, Noire?"

"Of course." Noire replies. "I will pull her with as well, since Histy would want her to work too."

"And no, I'm not going to accept that." Kuro says, despite Neptune hasn't offered anything. Though, the girl knows that he knows what she's planning to say, so she pouts. "That won't work either."

"*Sigh* Neptune, let it go." Deciding to be enough, Noire stands up and walks towards the 'argument' and pulls Neptune away from Kuro's working table. "If you want, I will buy it for you. Extra pudding too…"

"Yay! You're the best Noire!" The black-hair girl rolls her eyes as the purple-hair girl immediately lashes on her with a tight hug. The girl is too used to the way Neptune shows her affection to her.

"Alright, you lovebirds, the day's burning. Let's go." IF walks to the girls and pulls them out of the building, leaving her husband behind.

Kuro watches as the girls slowly get out of his view… "Who's going to be next on the list, Creator?"

Who knows, who knows.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 end!**

 **So yeah...one thing to the other, a double-action chapter. Why? I don't know myself.**

 **I'm going to predict the next chapter would be Blanc. Let's see how accurate my past self guessed.**

 **See you all in next chapter... in a year or so, who knows.**


End file.
